camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:A Son of Hades
Archive 1 Archive 2 Le Badge of the Barbie Josephine Skriver Hey, I noticed you made a category to perm reserve the model Josephine Skriver but your user page says you have none reserved? Just wondering if you are still reserving her? Cause if not I want to use her :) GypsyThief 12:49, January 13, 2016 (UTC) I would love to share, thanks. GypsyThief 21:29, January 13, 2016 (UTC) Reviving that quest Hey Grandpa! After the Champions event ends we were thinking about restarting the Phaethon quest; you still in? c: 00:42, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Is there a reason i was banned? BC Claim If you would be so kind as to look at this bc claim and either accept it or deny it into the faction that would be great. Considering Demi isn't to active right now i thought ide ask you since you have the other Civitas Popularis leader spot http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Claiming:Broken_Covenant/Sydney_Luis Mentor? Hello. I'm Eclipse, but you can call me Eli. I went to the adopt a newb page and saw that your name was one of the available mentors, and I absolutely love your profile. Would you be willing to be my mentor? Thanks, Eli. LightningEclipses (talk) 08:46, February 6, 2016 (UTC) Update: Actually nevermind, sorry for spamming your talk page xD LightningEclipses (talk) 08:52, February 6, 2016 (UTC) Claim Hey there ash, I need to speak with you when you get to chat. A claim you claimed had issues to it and I had to put it on lock down. Plus, you did not update the user char list. I don't mind you doing claims, but before you do them, I need to make sure you know the rules to claiming. Thanks! Edit: Also, muse gave me the advice to put the page on lock down, so you can take it up with either me or him I'm ba-ack Hello I have returned from the depths of being grounded for an entire freaking year! As you can tell, very bitter ;) I hope to be able to continue old role plays and start new ones Don't tell me the skies the limit when there are footprints on the moon 12:51, March 18, 2016 (UTC) Im Good No I probably accidentally did that but thanks for asking. "Believe in yourself and don't let anyone bring you down" Flame Princess Category:User Signatures 17:37, March 19, 2016 (UTC) RP Just finished the character page for a new demigod :D. Seriously, that might be easy on a computer, but on an iPad, it is exhausting! Anyway, I wanna use her, so do you want to RP? Don't tell me the skies the limit when there are footprints on the moon 13:41, March 30, 2016 (UTC) Can you? I'm super sorry, but I access this from my iPad, and it doesn't let me make forums :(. Can you? Sorry! Don't tell me the skies the limit when there are footprints on the moon 04:09, March 31, 2016 (UTC) *coughs* We forgot about this Role-Play ... Posted From Bell Hoi! Before you ask, this is my new acc, and I wanted to congratulate you are going to prom with your gf! ^w^ Re: Thanks! Good to see you too! Nat told me, although they made quite a rique misspelling. I actually have a dance program on Saturday and summer vacation starts after that, so I'll be pretty active in a week. kthxbye. B-B-B-BAKWAAS! 07:03, April 17, 2016 (UTC) Reminder :) Greetings! Hullo, if you have time, I would just like to ask you to vote on the rights requests that we currently have (if you haven't already). Here's the link: http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Camp_Half-Blood_Role_Playing_Wiki:Requesting_User_Rights Currently, there are multiple on-going requests: two for chat mod and one for rb, and it would be best if they be completed soon as they have been up for quite a while now. That's all. Hope you're having a great day! Lots of love, Animal Nymph Hey there! In line with the constant upkeep of character lists, are you still planning to make dolphin nymph? I'm hoping for your speedy reply. Thank you! :) Of course It's been years but yesh. I do remember. :D How's it going? Giovanni Hey there Ash, Long time no talk cx. i am going to get to the point cause i don't wanna make a really long IM. Would you be willing to share Giovanni Bonamy with me? Please IM me as soon as possible and it's totally fine if you don't wanna share Hey! I'm absolutely new here, and I saw your name first on the Adopt A Newb page. I'm sorta interested in partaking in this (though I'm not totally sure). ReesesPeaces (talk) 15:17, July 30, 2016 (UTC) Oh, that's alright. I have mananged to find my way fairly nicely, but thank you for the warm welcome. ReesesPeaces (talk) 22:20, August 7, 2016 (UTC) Yooooo~ Bunbun, i marked Minyeol (Lt of Boreas' Cabin) away and i was wondering if Nia could take her place? c: i miss yuuuu :< *hugs from dying girl from studies* Rights Request Hi. If you have time, please vote on the ongoing rights request on our Requesting User Rights page. There are currently two requests for RB: James and Nat. It would be really appreciated if you can vote because these requests have been up for quite some time now. Also, if you can, please avoid abstaining. That’s all, hope you’re doing well. P.S. If you’ve already voted on both, please disregard this message. Thank you! Quest I was thinking on this one for a while, and I think Kade should go looking in the underworld for his sister... Idk, maybe it could work? maybe not? All ik is that Nia is going with if it does happen. Hi, it's me So, there's an event going on (if you haven't stalked the wiki), which is here. The more people that vote, the better the yearbook will be! (Most Unique is for users) If you have any questions please IM me. I'm on like, 24/7 and will probably reply within the hour if I'm not sleeping. PLEASE DO THIS BEFORE VACATION!!!!!!!! Demotion Hi, it's been almost two months since your last edit (which is an RP edit, even), and I'm sorry to say but you've been auto-demoted to regular user. Hope you're doing fine, though. See you around. Eris LT Basically Sasha's challenging Jia for LT of Eris and linkie to do the fight and all that List Update K I can't chat right now, but I can later. I'll go post now. Idea I have an idea for our twins, so, message me okai? if you're still up to them being made.... Gone? Hello! It's been over six months since you've last made an edit. Due to this, we reserve the rights to archive or delete your characters. You have a week to edit before we do so. If you would like to have them restored please contact me or someone else on the admin team. Have a nice day! Deletion Notice Due to inactivity, all your characters have been archived. If you wish to have them restored, just give me a message and I shall do so. Don’t worry, it’s easy to do. :) List Hey sorry for disappearing in chat i had to do some rl stuff anyhow can you give me a list of all the chars you want unarchived. Unless you want them all unarchived then i can do that just say so c: Unarchived/deleted ok so i'm the biggest butthead in the world and just got to undeleting/unarchiving all your chars and i belive they were also taken off the cabis lists. i jst wanted to ask before i add them, are you going to be marked as an active user so i can put the chars under the active tab or should i put them under the inactive tab if your going to be marked as inactive/semi/officialy or whatnot Hello! Do you think we could meet in chat at some point, to talk about some stuff? I'd really appreciate it! :) DAD! Dang, I missed you so much! To be honest, I myself am going downhill for the past few weeks because real life stuff, but after my midsem exams, I will be coming back for the wiki. It'll be a huge mess to fix, what with all the new users needing so much guidance to get along with the regulations. I don't know where to start, but I guess I'll be keeping my department up first. Anyway, thanks so much for the drop-by advice, and I hope I could catch you up on chat sometime ;) hi i was wondering (since you signed up for the adopt a newb program) and i don’t really know how any of this works,,, could you help me? it’s alright if you can’t, thanks! Venomrunaway (talk) 18:06, January 17, 2019 (UTC)venomrunaway